


Vices

by thesinnerwiththedolphintattoo



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Hand Jobs, I just want them to get a divorce, Infidelity, M/M, Marital Problems, Mary finds out Joseph is cheating on her, not super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinnerwiththedolphintattoo/pseuds/thesinnerwiththedolphintattoo
Summary: They each had their own vices. Mary would drink and Joseph would find himself in someone else’s bed, on his knees, against a wall, or bent over whatever surface was nearest. He stopped needing alcohol as a preamble, stopped caring whether it was dark outside or if they knew him or not. All that mattered was that it felt good, and damn did it ever.





	Vices

**Author's Note:**

> I went into this game expecting to not have a lot of feelings regarding Joseph. Boy, was I wrong.   
> This kinda reads as demonizing Mary but only because this is more or less supposed to be Joseph's perspective. I don't blame her, I swear.

He wasn’t always a cheating bastard. In fact, he had been a great husband for quite a while into their marriage. Their relationship may have been a bit strained, as they never really did see eye to eye on most things, but no one would’ve described them as unhappy. Things didn’t start getting rocky until after the twins were born.

One child had been fine for them— and they presumed another wouldn’t rock the boat too much, but having two kids at the same time shook everything up. Joseph had to wonder how people with octuplets survived.

As the arguments grew more frequent, Mary would in turn drink more, which led to more arguments and soon they were on a slippery slope where one argument fed into another.

Mary quickly got tired of drinking at home and went out to the bars more often, ignoring Joseph’s protests of “what will the neighbors and other church members think?” He kept pulling the appearances card and Mary just didn’t give a shit anymore.

Joseph spent all his time focused on his church duties, raising three children, and attempting (unsuccessfully) to wrangle in his wife. God, was he frustrated. In more ways than one.

Mary had been cold to him since not long after the twins were born and two years in, Joseph felt more alone than ever. He tried to relieve some of his stress and urges by himself, forcing his thoughts to remain focused on his wife, but rather than satisfying him, masturbating just ended up making him feel more angry and desperate than before.

One night when Mary actually stayed home it was Joseph’s turn to leave and head to the bar. He had never been much of a drinker, but it couldn’t hurt to get his mind off of his crumbling marriage. His intention was to just get drunk, come home, and pass out before any arguments could arise and he could finally get some decent, if alcohol-driven, sleep.

Neil mixed him a margarita as he struck up a conversation with an unfamiliar face, and before long he was four margaritas in and their conversation had gotten less and less innocent. He and the other man were close enough that they could feel each other’s breath.

His mind was cloudy but he realized he had to leave before he made a decision he would regret. Joseph excused himself and walked outside, hoping the cool air would calm him a bit before he headed home. He leaned against the wall and sighed, trying to shake the thoughts from his mind, when he felt hands at his waist.

He spun around and before he could protest the stranger who he had talked to for the last hour reached around and squeezed his ass, eliciting an undignified yelp from Joseph that also sounded a bit like a moan. The stranger leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Joseph blamed his lack of judgement on the margaritas in his systems as he pulled the stranger in closer by the collar of his shirt, deepening the kiss, choosing to ignore any thoughts of his wife who was at home with their children.

They pulled apart, Joseph panting, clearly turned on, and the stranger loosened his belt and unzipped his pants, grabbing his cock. Joseph leaned his head back, sighing blissfully, as the other man kissed down his neck while jerking him off. His eyes snapped open after teeth sunk into his collarbone, aroused but also panicking.

“N-no marks,” he whispered breathlessly.

The stranger said nothing but continued working on his cock and before he knew it, Joseph was coming into the other man’s hand, the tension built up in his body finally releasing after what felt like ages. The stranger licked the cum off his hand and turned, getting into his car and driving off with only a smirk and a small wave, leaving Joseph alone with his thoughts.

As he zipped himself back up and tightened his belt, the wedding ring on his finger felt heavier than ever before and guilt washed over him. What had just happened went against everything he believed in and he was angry with himself for allowing it. On the other hand, he hadn’t felt that good in so long and he was struck with the aching need for more. He walked home, dragging his feet the closer he got to his house, afraid to look his wife in the face.

 

* * *

 

What started out with quick handjobs in the bathroom or parking lot quickly devolved into so much more. The guilt was still there, but after the first time he rationalized with himself that there was no turning back, so why not keep going?

They each had their own vices. Mary would drink and Joseph would find himself in someone else’s bed, on his knees, against a wall, or bent over whatever surface was nearest. He stopped needing alcohol as a preamble, stopped caring whether it was dark outside or if they knew him or not. All that mattered was that it felt good, and damn did it ever.

His carelessness got the better of him, though.

One afternoon when he was on his back, a neighbor’s cock buried in his ass to the hilt, his phone rang and, against his better judgement, he picked up.

“Hi, honey. Is everything ok?” His voice was cheery and surprisingly put together.

“Where the hell are you? I’ve got two crying children and one making a mess of the living room. You need to get your ass back here and give me a hand.”

The man above him slammed into him relentlessly and a small noise of pleasure escaped from Joseph before he could stifle it with a hand in his mouth.

“….what are you doing?” Mary’s voice turned cold and he could practically see her eyes narrow as she worked out what was going on.

“Sorry, sweetie,” he said, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible, “Wasn’t paying attention and smacked my toe into my desk as I walked by. No big deal. I’m just finishing up some stuff for our next youth group, but I can be home shortly, since it sounds like you need me.”

“No, take your time. It sounds like you’re… busy,” the phone clicked as Mary hung up and Joseph tossed it across the bed, sighing, hoping she believed him.

The man on top of him began to pound into him again and all thoughts of his wife and how fucked he was left his mind. Moaning loudly, he was enveloped in thoughts of, well, how fucked he was. He came, stripes of come shooting up onto his chest, the other man finishing inside him simultaneously. He wrapped his legs around him as they came, pulling the man down on top of his and kissing him frantically, waves of pleasure ringing though his body as his orgasm finished.

He closed his eyes in bliss as the man pulled out of him, looking down at him with— was that concern? Pity? Whatever it was, he didn’t like it.

“I better get out of here,” he mumbled, pulling his clothes back on and grabbing his phone from where he tossed it earlier. Leaving the house, he took a detour around the block so that it appeared that he was coming from the direction of the church. He fussed with his hair, attempting to make himself look as put-together as possible. Walking with an ass full of come wasn’t exactly comfortable but by now he was used to it, and, if he were honest with himself, it turned him on talking face-to-face with his wife while remnants of his last fuck still clung to him.

When he opened the door he was unsurprised to find Mary on the couch, sipping a glass of wine and texting someone. She looked up and smiled at him, though there was no warmth in her smile.

“Welcome home, husband.”

Joseph looked around, “Where are the kids?”

Mary took a long drink of wine before setting her glass down, “In their rooms playing. Probably tearing one of their toys apart, as usual.”

Joseph tried to sit down as nonchalantly as possible, hoping he gave off the appearance that nothing was up, “Well I’m glad they settled down. It sounded like you had a lot on your hands.”

“No thanks to you,” she deadpanned. “Wanna tell me where you were?”

“I told you, honey, I was at the church.”

She hummed as she took another sip of wine, “Of course you were. You’re always at the church. You know, I always thought when a whore entered a church they started sweating profusely or that God had something in place to stop them from entering without guilt.”

Joseph bristled at that and his cheerful façade quickly dissolved, his tone growing just as cold as hers, “How dare you accuse me of such a thing.”

“Of what? The truth? Or did you not answer the phone moaning like a 10-dollar whore earlier?”

“I don’t have to take these ridiculous accusations from you,” he stood, glaring daggers at her, “You think I don’t know that when you’re out drinking all your problems away, you’re flirting with any man who will even look at you? How many of them have you gone home with, Mary?”

“I don’t know, Joseph, how many men in this town have you been on your knees for? ‘Cause I know it’s not just God,” she spat, standing as well and closing in on him. She thrust a finger at his chest accusingly, “You don’t think I haven’t heard people talking about how my husband is out trying to set a record for the amount of cock he can suck? How many dicks he can take at once?”

Joseph stared at her incredulously, not expecting her to be so blunt, though he wasn’t sure why since she was always blunt, “Mary, I have been nothing but faithful to you.”

“Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart, ‘cause you’re the only one who believes it,” She tipped back the rest of her wine and wiped her mouth with her sleeve before storming off to their room, leaving Joseph standing alone in their living room with his thoughts and his ass still full of their neighbor’s cum.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost typed cum full of ass at one point.


End file.
